1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective materials and, more specifically, to a material that diminishes the effect of a shock wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Material designs for handling the impact of an external stimulus, such as a blast, as shock wave or projectiles, include, for example, woven fabrics, ceramic materials, and composite systems. Kevlar®, Zylon®, Armos®, Spectra® are commercially available fabrics made from high-strength fibers. Another material is ballistic steel, which is comprised of hardened high tensile steel, woven into fiber form. Further, boron carbide can be used as a material, for example, in the production of body armor.
Ceramic materials, in particular ceramic metal composites have found utility in light weight body armor.
Existing systems attempt to attenuate shock waves by presenting a high mass material between the source of the shock wave and the thing being protected. The high mass material absorbs some of the shock wave energy, thereby resulting in a shock wave of decreased amplitude. However, while the wave's amplitude may be decreased, it is only decreased by a certain amount and my still do considerable damage.
Therefore, there is a need for a material that disrupts a shock wave, thereby lessening its effect.